1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device, and more particularly to a process cartridge provided in the image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an image forming device such as a laser printer is detachably provided with a process unit having a photosensitive drum on which toner images are borne by developing electrostatic latent images.
The photosensitive drum is disposed in confrontation with and in contact with a transfer roller such that, when a sheet of paper passes between the photosensitive drum and the transfer roller, an image is formed on the paper by transferring the toner image onto the paper.
For example, Japanese patent-application publication (kokai) No. HEI-11-338279 proposes to dispose a transfer nip forming member in proximity to the transfer nip position in low-moisture conditions, while placing the transfer nip formation member separated from and even farther upstream than the transfer nip in high-moisture conditions, electrical discharges and toner scattering would be prevented in high-moisture conditions, and transfer efficiency would be improved.